


Back to Boston

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, NuclearNik and QuinTalon's Dramione RomCom Fest, Post-Canon, but with dramione instead, draco loves baseball, loosely based on the movie Fever Pitch (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger left it all behind in London. Draco Malfoy didn't have anything left to leave. They find each other back in Boston where together they take on old rivalries, new friends, and the Great American Pastime. Loosely based on the 2006 movie "Fever Pitch". Late addition to the Dramione RomCom fest!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	Back to Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



> Hey friends!  
> This story came about from a prompt claimed for QuinTalon and NuclearNik's Dramione RomCom fest! I chose one of my favorites, "Fever Pitch (2005)". I knew that I had no business joining a fest while battling the dumpster fire that is my life during a global pandemic with 2 kids under 7 and a full-time essential worker husband BUT, i'm a glutton for punishment and took a look at the prompts anyway. As soon as I saw this one I knew I had to do it! If you haven't seen this adorably goofy, classically mid-2000's romcom starring Jimmy Fallon and Drew Barrymore, go watch it! The chapters will be short and I don't know how long it'll be yet but, fingers crossed, I hope to get it all out before the end of the year!!!
> 
> Huge beta love and thanks to the always wonderful NuclearNik!!
> 
> BTW, anything that you recognize does NOT belong to me. Being that this is HP fanfiction based on a movie that involves a popular MLB team, you will probably recognize a lot. I'll say this again, I do not own any of it, I'm just playing with someone elses toys!

“Attention please. This is the final boarding call for Flight BA893 from Heathrow to Logan International Airport. We will be departing from Gate 7 in ten minutes. This is the final call for passengers.”

Hermione was never late. It was something she had prided herself on since she was old enough to lace her own trainers. Today, however, she found herself running through Heathrow in four inch Jimmy Choos, the frantic _click clack_ of her thin heels and the stitch in her side serving as punishment for the tears she swore wouldn’t fall when she said goodbye to the only family she had left.

“I’m here!” she shouted at the unamused clerk as she skidded to a halt in front of the gate desk. She slammed her ticket down on the counter, a little more forcefully than intended, and doubled over to catch her breath.

“You’re lucky; you’re the last passenger we were waiting for. I was just getting ready to shut the door. No luggage?” the clerk asked as she handed the ticket back.

Smoothing down her pencil skirt and adjusting the beaded bag on her shoulder, Hermione gave the woman a practiced smile. saying “No ma’am, I travel light,” as she took her ticket and went through the door.

She had flown internationally enough by now to know that it was much easier to have a seat toward the front of the plane. Even more so when you’re as late to board as she was. She stepped on the plane and turned right, allowing herself a brief, longing look at the plush curtain separating business class from the rest on the plane.

“ _Next time_ ,” she thought, “ _I’m splurging for business class._ ”

With her wand tucked away in her bag, she could embrace the Muggle way of travel and not spend a single thought on the magical world this plane was taking her away from.

She found her row and with the obligatory “Excuse me,” she stepped past an elderly couple to her window seat and buckled up. As the flight attendants started their pre-flight announcements, she put in her AirPods and sat back. There was no need to listen; she knew the speech by heart. Shutting her eyes, she allowed the calming ambient sounds of rain to quiet the same uneasy thoughts that speak loudest every time she leaves London.

_________

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be departing shortly. We are just waiting for a few passengers to board and then we will be on our way. Looks like clear skies all the way to Boston so sit back, get comfortable, and please let any of our staff know if you need any assistance. As always, thank you for flying British Airways.”

“ _How inconsiderate can you be?_ ” Draco thought to himself as he put his headphones on. “ _Everyone knows that international travel requires extra time. Thank Merlin for business class._ ”

He turned up the volume on his iPhone and sat back, opening his email. He scrolled through until he found the one he had been looking for.

**Congratulations Draco Malfoy.**   
**You have been selected from thousands of super fans to become a 2018 season ticket holder for the Boston Red Sox!**   
**Welcome to the family.**

He had read the email hundreds of times in the last month but the punch in the gut never eased when he read the word **family**.

With his father dead and his mother now a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos, he was grateful for a reliable distraction, far, far away from London and the magical world that had tormented him for years. 

Eager to get back to the place he’d called home for the last 3 years, he sat back and let the Dropkick Murphys ship him back to Boston.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks, the first installment of Back to Boston! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!  
> Please let me know what you think of it so far!!! 
> 
> Even though I missed the deadline for the fest and fell short of the minimum word count, those lovely ladies still let me post to the collection. It's an honor to have my work next to them and a bunch of other talented authors! If you haven't yet, click on the collection up top and leave them some love too!!


End file.
